


sweet dreams golgothas

by cronus, styyxx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Dream Bubbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronus/pseuds/cronus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/styyxx/pseuds/styyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Her name is Fefeta, Roxy said.” Erisolsprite’s brow furrowed very slightly. “Mix of two trolls named Nepeta and Feferi, I reckon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet dreams golgothas

**Author's Note:**

> written as a sort of challenge between [cronus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cronus) and me  
> jake's pov, i wrote the chapters where he's awake, she wrote the chapters where he's asleep so blame her for all the weird stuff she's probably gonna put in
> 
> this is probably dumb. enjoy.

TG: oooh also jaaje  
TG: *jake lol  
TG: the purple dick guy made me a sprite liek urs  
GT: Like mr erisol you mean? A mix of two dead trolls?  
TG: yeh!!! her name is fefeta and shes sooooooooo cupe  
TG: *cube  
TG: *cute damn  
GT: Cute? I presume shes more cheerful than mr erisol then? Dag nab it all he ever says is variations of the word fuck!  
TG: maybe ur sprite is sexually frusrtated  
TG: wonk wonk wnok wonk ;)  
TG: btu yeah shes so sweet and precious i love her! doesnt talk much though  
TG: says shes a mix of twp trolls named nepeta and feferi idk all i know is shes cube as heck  
GT: A cubic sprite then? I say sounds interesting indeed! Now thats something i would like to see.  
TG: ell oh fukcing ell jake  
TG: oh i gtg now janeys calling me  
TG: u know the drill cant leave a bee eff effsky alone  
GT: Oh! Well farewell then. Give my regards to jane.  
TG: make out w dirk a litle for me then ;)  
TG: super wank  
TG: *wonk  
TG: you know what wank works as well lol  
\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] stopped pestering golgothasTerror [GT] \--

  

I read Roxy’s last messages and looked up from my phone with a grimace. I hadn’t wanted to tell her because I knew how much she cared for her friends, but Dirk and I weren’t exactly on the best of terms. I was enjoying hanging out with my best bro, of course, but he was being slightly too overbearing for my liking and I needed some space, so I had sneaked out of the catacomb we’d been exploring with Erisolsprite and was now sitting outside the tomb, enjoying the slightly xenon-tinged smell of my planet’s atmosphere. Erisol was hovering next to me, his expression green and grumpy. I was starting to wonder if that was his permanent expression. I decided to engage in pleasant conversation with the sprite to distract me from my problems.

“So, Mr. Erisol!” I started, smiling cheerfully. “I’ve got news from our lovely friend Roxy.”

“What maketh you think I give a fuck.” He deadpanned grumpily, with that weird wavy lispy accent of his. I ignored him and continued. I was used to his antics by now. 

“It seems the purple fellow with the frighteningly large codpiece you call Gamzee has once again engaged in tomfoolery and repeated his sprite-creating shenanigans to… well, create another sprite!” I said, expecting to see a flash of interest in his face. It remained stoic and expressionless in a way that reminded me of Dirk. I shook this thought away and added: “I mean you call the _fellow_ Gamzee, not that cockamamie codpiece of his.”

“Ath I’ve already exprethed very clearly, I really do not give a fuck.”

I shrugged and continued talking as if he was actually interested. “Her name is Fefeta, Roxy said.” Erisolsprite’s brow furrowed very slightly. “Mix of two trolls named Nepeta and Feferi, I reckon.”

The sprite’s eyes behind his large 3D glasses widened suddenly. I smirked as recognition flashed through his face as I said that second name. I started at him for a while but he made no motion to speak.

“Were you acquainted with them?” I asked carefully.

“None of your busineth. Fuck you.” He seemed conflicted in his answer.

“Which one? Feferi?” He glared at me furiously, so I assumed I was correct. The “fuck off” that followed confirmed my assumption.

“Was she your girlfriend?” I pressed further into the matter, ignoring his increasing fury. “Well, the girlfriend of one of you, I mean.”

With this, Erisol’s face contorted into an expression that appeared to be a mix of anger, sadness, confusion and disgust. “Yeth!” he screamed. My eyes widened – I had never seen the sprite scream like that. “No!” he said, looking distressed and confused. “She wath my matethprit!” he added, and then proceeded to slap himself in the face. “Moirail!” he corrected himself, and then shook his head quickly. “I loved her!”

I looked as confused as he did as he continued to scream. I realized the two trolls that were Erisol were extremely conflicted on this matter. “ _I_ loved her,” he repeated, his voice enraged. “and _you_ killed her!” 

“ _What_?” I screamed, “But I didn’t even know this darnblasted…” I stopped mid-sentence. His accusation didn’t make any sense. I wondered if maybe one part of Erisol was accusing the other of the murder of this Feferi, who appeared to be incredibly important to both trolls. Sure enough, Erisol ignored my remark completely and continued arguing with himself while I winced uncomfortably, already regretting having brought up the subject.

“Mr. Erisol!” I said, trying to make myself heard above the sprite’s screams. He halted and looked at me furiously. I took a deep breath. “Won’t you please calm down? I’m sorry I brought up the sore subject of Miss Feferi, but –“

I was interrupted as the trolls began screaming even louder upon hearing her name. Then, with a loud pop, it was over and my surroundings were completely silent. I stared in horror as Erisolsprite exploded right in front of me and disappeared. I ran to the place where he had been hovering just a second before, screaming his name, but there were no remains whatsoever, no proof that the sprite had ever existed. 

I had heard about happenings such as this one from Jane – her own sprite had exploded not a minute after its creation – but this was different. Even though it was obvious that he held a grudge against me (although I suspected that maybe he held a grudge against everyone) and his speech patterns consisted solely of insults and self-deprecating ramblings, I considered Erisolsprite my friend, and now he was gone because of my childish teasing. I was suddenly overcome with guilt and grief that made my eyes fill up with tears. I sat down and held my knees to my chest, suppressing a sudden urge to run back to Dirk. I couldn’t go back to him, though, not now. Half an hour without him and I had already killed my own sprite? It would just fuel his overbearingness and clinginess; he would consider it conclusive proof of how I’m unable to do anything without his help. He would never leave me alone again! So I took a deep breath and curled up on the floor, closing my eyes and trying to fill my head with thoughts of things unrelated to this darnblasted game.

I imagined I was back in the comfort of my room, lying down on my bed, covered by thin flannel sheets. I pictured the posters on my wall, filled with attractive cerulean ladies smiling down at me and rugged adventurers reminding me that tomorrow was a new day, tomorrow I would have a chance to make wrongs right. And it was so, remembering the sounds of the wilderness of the jungle surrounding my house, that I drifted to sleep, any thoughts of games, sprites and boys in pointy triangular shades forgotten for the rest of the night.


End file.
